Today, people are becoming more cognizant of the needs to conserve gasoline. The gasoline is increasing in price and people are interested in securing more miles per gallon of gasoline. In fact, in many instances, it is necessary that better mileage be realized from gasoline in order for people to continue driving their automobiles.
One of the components in processing fuel for burning in an internal combustion engine is the carburetion system. With an improvement in the carburetion system and the vaporization of the fuel, it is possible to realize better gasoline mileage or more miles per gallon of gasoline from a given volume of fuel. With this in mind, I have designed and made units to be used with the carburetion system to increase the vaporization of the fuel and to form a more homogenous air-fuel mixture vapor to realize more miles from a given volume of gasoline.
With this invention, installed on my own automobile for experimental purposes, I have increased the mileage from a given volume of gasoline.